The coffee shop
by RyouLover22
Summary: One day Ryou walks past a coffee shop and a man inside the shop catches his eye. Captivated by the man he walks past the shop every day to see him. But what if the said man takes a liking to him? Deathshipping One-Shot
**I don't know. I made the plot so fast I think it sucks. But I'm still going to post it because screw it. Hope you like it.**

 **I don't own yu-gi-oh if I did I wouldn't be here writing these.**

/…/

Ryou's POV

I walk past a coffee shop seeing him. I think I was getting addicted by the man behind the counter. He always made me chose this road to go home, even though my house wasn't even near that place.

It all started five months ago. I was coming from a friends' house. I never went to this part of the town, well because it wasn't the safest one. As I continued walking past different bars, one particular one caught my eye. It wasn't the bar itself but what was inside it. I stopped in the middle of the road but I didn't care. Inside the coffee shop was a man. The man that caught my eye. He was beautiful but in a dangerous way. He's tall, he has dark skin and his hair is spiked upwards and points in all direction. He wears gold armbands, earrings and bracelets. He wears a tight black tank top that let's nothing unseen. I can see his muscular chest through the top making me want him even more. I don't know, but something about him attracts me. He's so intriguing.

Science that day I turned into a maniac. Every day I would walk past the shop to see the attractive man. I couldn't stop. I walked there every day, but I never went in. I was scared to go in. What if I go in? What will I do? What will I say? With those questions in my head I never had the courage to go in. Even today I walked past the shop never daring to go in.

/…/

Marik's POV

Well, it started five months ago. I was doing my stupid job at the coffee shop. I took the job because I needed the money and because they were the only ones that hired me. The shop wasn't very busy, and I was getting bored without something to do. I looked out the window seeing people walk by. There really weren't a lot of people at this side of town put it was okay. Someone was just standing in front of the shop staring at me. I've never seen him in this side of town and he looked well dressed and healthy. Definitely not from this side of town. He had pale skin and white long hair. I must say he was rather cute. As the staring ended he continued his way. Not really caring I went back to my job.

As the days passed I saw the white haired boy again and again, every day. He would always walk past the shop at the exact same time. And he would always look at me. More days passed and the boy continued to walk the same road, at the same time and do the same thing, every day. I became curious. Who in their right mind would come to see me every day, admiring me from afar? Was he even admiring me? I didn't know. So, one day I left work early. I followed the boy to his house, and it was far away. This boy was crazy and I loved it. It reminded me of myself. Well if I were him I would've killed me soon ago but who cares.

After that day I wanted to know more about him. I stalked him again and again, but I went as far as his home. One day I decided I'd go in. It was late at night. No lights could be seen inside his house. As I made my mind that he was asleep, I went to the front door. I put a thin metallic piece that I found inside the lock. I moved it around until I heard a click sound. Taking it of the lock I opened the door I opened it and went in. Closing the door carefully I took out my flashlight. Looking around I noticed he had a nice house. I saw his jacket in the hanger and went to take a look at it. I checked the pockets and pulled out his ID, wallet and drivers license. His name was Ryou James Bakura. He was 17 years old, he was born in September and he was 176 cm tall. Ryou…I like that name.

Putting everything back to its original place, I went to the front door. Before I went out, I looked one more time upstairs. Leaving the handle I went to the stairs and started climbing there. As I finished the stairs, I looked around seeing many rooms. I tried one of them, opening the door slowly but it was the bathroom. I tried the other one and there he was, sleeping in his bed. I carefully walked to the bed watching him sleep. He looked so calm and peaceful. I reached, pushing a strand of pure white hair of his face. Yes, he was perfect. I could have fun with him.

Looking around, I saw that on the nightstand there was a book with Diary written in the front. Oh God, he was a thirteen year old girl. I opened it and saw that he had written about his six-year old sister named Amane. Apparently she was dead and so was his mom. The pages that told this were written in a sloppy handwriting. As I flipped the pages, I saw that his dad was always away leaving him alone. Then it became about a man that he saw at a coffee shop and how he couldn't get him out of his head.

 _September 12. 2016_

" _Dear Diary,_

 _I have something important to tell you. Today, after I left Malik's house, I saw someone inside a coffee shop. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was so hot. He was tall with dark skin. His hair was pointed upwards and it went in all directions. He was very muscular too. But he seemed like a dangerous person. The kind that didn't care who he was facing in a fight. I stared at him for so long through the window. I watched his every move. Everything at the time seemed like it was in slow-motion. I could feel my heartbeat rising. I needed to go, but at the same time I wanted to stay and watch the beautiful mysteries person that had me in his trap. I think I will pass there again tomorrow to see him again._

 _Until next time,_

 _Ryou."_

When I finished reading I turned my head the see the sleeping boy that wrote this. This boy liked me. I turned my head to the book again and flipped again through the book.

 _February 9.2016_

"Dear _Diary,_

 _I don't know what to do. Please help me. I can't get him out of my head. I'm becoming a maniac. I walk pass the shop everyday to see him. I really want to go in. But what if I do? I'll just order a coffee and then leave. I'll never get the courage to talk to him. Even if I do, I bet he wouldn't want to talk to talk to me. I bet he has a girlfriend. With his looks I wouldn't be surprised. I want him so bad he's making me crazy. I think I'll try to talk to him the next time I walk past the shop. Even if he rejects me, I won't cry. I've made my mind._

 _I'll see you tomorrow,_

 _Ryou"_

I closed the book as soon as I read the last word. He really liked me. I put the book down to its previous place. I walked out the door and closed it carefully to not make a sound. I went downstairs and to the front door. I went outside and started walking away. I didn't know why but my heart was pounding. Was it because of what he wrote? The boy just liked me for my looks. He didn't know the real me. He would cower in fear if he knew the real me. I shouldn't get so frustrated over a stupid boy. Yes, he's just a stupid boy who thinks he loves me.

/…../

Days passed and I saw him walk pass the shop every day. He never went in. What a coward. If he came in and talked to me he'll think I'll kill him? What was I getting so worked up about? Stop it. This isn't you.

/….…/

Today I'll make him talk to me. You just wait and see. I waited for him to walk by the shop. I stared so long at the glass, I think it'll break. I see him come to view just at the beginning of the window but then he just disappears. I find this odd but run to chase him to see what happened. I walk out the shop and look around. He is nowhere to be seen. I walk to the direction he was coming and hear talking at an alleyway. I ran towards the sound.

/…./

Ryou's POV

I was about to walk to by the shop I see the mysteries man, but something stopped me. I felt myself getting dragged away in an ally. There was a grip in my mouth so I couldn't shout. I was so scared. I struggled to get free. As I was pushed to the wall I could see three men above me.

"P-please d-don't hurt m-me. I-I-I don't h-have any m-money." I managed to whimper out. I was so scared I was shaking. I look up seeing one of the men smirk.

"Don't worry. We don't need your money cutie." As the man said that he approached me more. I was backing away but had nowhere to go.

"But I-I'm a boy." I barely said as I was trying to find a way out of this. The man started laughing. The cracking sound send thrills in my spine.

"Oh, we know. Don't worry we're going to make you feel so good, that at the end you'll be begging for more." He reached out and started to touch me. It felt so disgusting. I just wanted to go away.

/…./

Marik's POV

I saw the boy, Ryou and three men surrounding him. I saw as one of them reached out and started to touch Ryou and him struggling away from the touch. I felt so much hate for those men. I too out my knife that I keep in my pants and start to approach them.

"What do you sick fucks think you're doing? Get your filthy hands off the boy now." I was so pissed I was going to kill those fuckers for even daring to think about touching Ryou.

"And who the fuck do you think you are?" they said taking out their own knifes this was going to be fun.

"I? I am your worst nightmare." I said and launched forward.

/…/

Ryou's POV

I heard the voice talk and turned my head. It was the guy from the coffee shop. He was here to save me. I saw as he pounced on one guy slicing his throat open. My eyes winded as I watched with horror. He got punched by the second guy but he quickly stabbed him in the stomach making the guy fall to the ground grabbing his stomach. The other guy was about to stab him but he raised his hand to cover himself. As the knife sliced his hand, he let out a pained growl and let go of the knife. He started punching the guy until he was on the ground. He got on him and continued punching. After that he reached for his knife and started stabbing the guy while laughing like a psychopath. I was truly horrified. After he got tired, he got up from the man and came towards me. He bends down to reach me because I had ended up sitting in the street. He was covered in blood. I could see his eyes. Such a beautiful color. Purple. Well, not exactly purple but a beautiful dark shade of it.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Y-Yeah" I answered. Even though I saw what a terrible thing he did, I still liked him. I was crazy.

"What's your name? I see you walk every day past the shop but never go in. Do you want to go and get a cup of coffee? Maybe get to know each-other better?" I couldn't believe my ears. Did…did he just ask me out?

"I-I'm Ryou. And I would love to get a cup of coffee with you. But what's your name? I say. I wanted to know his name for so long.

/…./

"I'm Marik. Now, what do you say about tomorrow, because today I'm not looking great." I say while showing my clothes that are covered in blood.

"Oh right. Thank you for saving me." He said while blushing. He was adorable.

"It's okay. So, say tomorrow at the same time you walk here?"

"Sure." He says. After that he gets up, still blushing. "I'll see you tomorrow I guess." He says the he turns around and runs.

"See you tomorrow." I say to myself. Yes, this was going to work.

/…/

 **This is it. Hope you like it. I'm tired.**

 **READ AND REVIEW. PLS REVIEW.**


End file.
